


Young Serpents - The story of Alice and FP

by tcsl282524



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drugs, F/M, Gangs, Loss of Virginity, Past Abuse, Sexual Content, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcsl282524/pseuds/tcsl282524
Summary: Continuation of my other story "Playing with Fire."  The story is set in the current time with flashbacks and will tell the story of FP and Alice from the start as remembered by them. It will also venture into Bughead territory in a later chapter. If you have read the prequel, please note that there will be some repetition at the beginning. It was the only way I could do it. The story mentions abuse and some other dark themes and will also contain some M rated sexual content. Please don't read if it offends you.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 21
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Jones residence, Present Day

FP, Alice, Betty, Jughead and Charles were gathered in front of the TV, staring mesmerized at the footage of the Jones house.

"What is this?" Alice asked.

"Fast forward." Jughead demanded.

"It's literally six hours of our house." Betty murmured as they watched on.

"Why would somebody do that? Film it and leave the evidence on the front doorstep?" Alice was puzzled.

"To unsettle you? Let you know you're being watched?" Charles ventured.

"Yeah! But why a videotape? Why something so anachronistic?" Jughead exclaimed.

FP looked at the four worried faces around him. "Maybe it's just a prank."

Alice got off the couch to hug FP. "Should we be worried?" She asked him. He held her close and kissed her tenderly. "I'll do everything I can to keep you guys safe."

Jughead groaned loudly and rolled his eyes. "Guys! Get a room! It's bad enough having to know about you two. There's no need to see it as well." He was about to turn away, when his father grabbed his arm forcefully and spun him around. "Boy! I've had it with your attitude!" He growled. Alice placed a hand on his arm. "FP…!" Jughead's eyes were flaring. "My attitude? That's rich, Dad! I can deal with Mom leaving; heck I even understand that you're angry after what she did. I get that Alice needs a temporary place to stay. You obviously also have your own needs, but maybe you could have satisfied them with someone other than my girlfriend's mother and your high-school fling. To make it worse, the result of which is now in this room as well. Do you realize how people are looking at this sorry excuse of a patchwork family?"

FP was now shaking in anger. He raised his hand and was about to bring it across his son's face, when Alice jumped in between them. "FP, don't!" She implored. "Let's all just sit down and talk." Betty had grabbed hold of Jughead's arm. "Juggie, calm down, please! There's something you should know." Jughead turned towards Betty. "What Betty? You're defending them now?" Betty looked at the floor. "It was more than a high-school fling, Jug. Mom, FP tell them! Both Jughead and Charles deserve to know."

FP ran a hand across his face and looked at Alice. She nodded at him. He turned towards his two sons with a pained expression. Alice squeezed his hand. "You want to know how Alice and I really met?" Jughead looked at his father in confusion. "I know how you met. The Midnight Club?" FP waved his hand. "That came after. We had come across each other in high-school before. But we didn't speak to one another until we were both sitting in the waiting room of the ER for over 3 hours."

Jughead opened his eyes wide "Go on?"

Alice linked her hand with FP's. "I was 15 and I had started going out with a boy on the football team. It was all very innocent and one day he took me home and kissed me. My father, may he burn in eternal hell, saw us. I walked through the door and he'd already taken off his belt. He beat me with it until I nearly passed out." Alice felt the tears in her eyes. "It wasn't the first time of course, but I was sure he was going to kill me that day."

Charles let out a gasp. "Mom!" He covered his mouth in horror.

Alice looked at him with pain-filled eyes. "I pretended to pass-out so that he would leave. He did at some point and I managed to drag myself over to a friendly neighbor, who took me to the hospital."

"Oh God!" Jughead muttered.

"It was very busy that day. I was a young girl from the wrong side of town. I had no insurance and I was breathing. I immediately went all the way to the back of the list. As I was sitting there, I saw your father. He had a bruise on his eye, a cut lip and was clutching his arm. At first, we pretended that we didn't know each other. As the time passed, I got thirsty and hungry. I was in so much pain that I couldn't move, and I had no money for the vending machine anyway.

FP squeezed her hand and looked at his sons. "I saw her look longingly at anyone buying a snack. I knew she must have been starving and I could tell she was in pain. Even in her bruised and battered state, she looked beautiful. I got-up and bought a sandwich and a coke with the little money I had. I offered Alice the food."

Alice looked at him gratefully. "We chatted a bit to pass the time. Mostly about school. We both could tell what had brought us in there, so we avoided the subject. Once we were finally seen by a doctor, I had some internal injuries and they kept me there for 3 days. I was terrified that my father would come looking for me."

FP shook his head in disdain. "My arm was broken and was put in a cast. I was discharged almost immediately. I was worried about Alice and I could tell that she was scared. So I went back to look for her."

Charles shook his head. "And your father?"

Alice sighed. "He never came. Later I learned that FP had rallied the Serpents to pay him a visit. He took me back to his trailer and that's where I lived until I got pregnant with you and met Hal."

Jughead shook his head and looked at his father. "It was so much more than the fling you guys made it out to be."

Alice smiled. "Much more. I don't know what I would have done without him."

"I'm so sorry I hurt your feelings, Dad. I need some time to think."

FP nodded. He was still somewhat angry at his son's earlier outburst. Jughead looked towards Betty and motioned for them to leave. Betty excused herself and followed Jughead out the door. Charles looked at his parents. They were drained.

"I also need to process, and you look like you need some time alone. I'll come back later."

FP and Alice both nodded gratefully. Once they were alone in the house they didn't speak. They both knew that a lot had been omitted from the story, but at the moment they couldn't bring themselves to say more. As they sat in silence holding hands, they were both taken back to that fateful day,

\- " -

Riverdale Hospital, 25 years ago

"Thank you for the sandwich and the coke." Alice whispered.

FP just nodded. "It looked like you needed that. Please eat."

Alice looked around the room. It just kept getting fuller. At one point she thought she might pass out. "Do you think they'll ever call us?" FP shrugged. "They don't seem in any hurry to. You look to be in a rough way. Would you like me to go and talk to them? I can wait for a while. "Alice immediately shook her head. "No, please don't. We'll just have to wait our turn." FP tried to make small talk. "You're in my English class, aren't you? It's Alice, right?" Alice just nodded.

"I'm FP by the way. I don't think we've officially met." Alice managed a small smile. "Yeah, I know. You're on the football team with my boyfriend, Charlie."

FP nodded. "Have you called him? Is he coming?"

Alice shook her head and blushed. "Please don't tell him about this, I'm begging you."

FP nodded thoughtfully and frowned. "Alice, it wasn't…he didn't…."

Alice looked shocked and quickly shook her head. "No, no! He would never." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes and FP automatically took hold of her hand. "Hey, hey, it's ok. I just had to ask. You don't need to tell me anything."

"Ms. Alice Smith?" They were interrupted by the intercom.

Alice smiled shyly at FP. "That's me." She winced as she tried to get-up and FP quickly held out his arm. "Whoa, Ms. Alice Smith. Go slow. Here, let me help you." Alice looked doubtful. "Your arm? It looks painful." FP quickly dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "It's ok, grab my good one. I broke that one last year. It's healed now."

"Mr. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Second." They heard the voice again.

Alice shook her head and managed a small laugh. "Who would name their child like that." FP flashed her a crooked smile. "Guess that would be my father. Forsythe Pendleton Jones the First." Alice blushed and bit her lip. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't make the connection." She was mortified. FP looked at her skinny frame and embarrassed smile, and he thought she looked beautiful. "Don't worry. I get that a lot. As long as you don't call me by that name, we can be friends." Alice smiled tiredly and nodded. "I think I would like that. We better get in there. Thanks for the food." FP gave her a quick wave as she limped into the examination room. He didn't miss the terrified look she shot towards the door whenever it opened, and he swore to himself to come right back to her once they had fixed his arm.

It took another three hours until his arm was in a cast, the cut on his face had been stitched-up and the obligatory conversation with the social worker had taken place. FP knew the drill by now and neither he nor the tired looking woman batted an eye as he related how he had stumbled on the stairs of his trailer and landed on his head and arm in the process.

Once he was discharged, he made his way to the examination room where he'd last seen Alice. She wasn't there and he quickly closed the curtain, just before a drunk homeless man nearly threw something at him. He looked around the ER trying to find someone who wouldn't ask too many questions. He saw a young nurse nervously tapping away at a computer and he tried to sound as panicked as possible. "Can you help me find my sister? I heard she was brought here." The exhausted girl hardly glanced at him. "Name?" She said tiredly. "Alice Smith." He watched as she typed the name into the computer. "She's been admitted. Room 307."

FP quickly made his way towards the elevators. He found her room and waited until the coast was clear, before quickly entering it. She was sleeping, but the moment she heard the door her eyes flung open and there was that look of terror again. "Hey, hey! It's only me!" FP walked past the other two beds without a glance, as she let out a breath of relief. She smiled at him. "How's your arm?" FP closed the curtains around her bed and sat down in a chair. "It will be fine. How long are they keeping you here? Oh, and if anyone comes by, I told them I'm your brother. You know. Family only and stuff." Alice giggled. "I've always wanted a brother." She slurred. FP smiled at her. "Wow, they must have you on the really good stuff. What did they say?"

Alice had turned serious again and there were tears in her eyes. "Something about having to fix my spleen. I'm supposed to have surgery. I'm scared." FP took a deep breath and held her hand again. He looked down at her bare legs sticking out from under the hospital gown and saw two angry looking red welts. "Is that the only thing you're scared of?" He asked her gently and Alice blushed furiously as she tried to cover her legs. "Let me guess." FP said dryly. "You stumbled and fell, just like I did?" Alice looked at him for a second. Then she shook her head as another tear ran down her cheek. "I told them I fell off my bike. But it was my father." FP nodded. "Isn't it always." Alice looked scared again. "I'm terrified he'll come here. I thought he was going to kill me." FP squeezed her hand. "I won't let that happen. No one will ever hurt you again while I'm around." Alice cried again. "Why are you being so nice to me? You hardly know me." FP could see that she was exhausted. "It looks like you have no one else in your corner, Ally."

The curtain opened and a nurse looked suspiciously at FP. Alice quickly swatted his arm. "Can you please call Mom and Dad and tell them not to worry?" FP gave her a small wink. "Sure, Sis'. I should have made sure you learned how to ride that bike properly when we were kids." The nurse looked at FP. "You're family?" FP nodded. "I'm her brother. Is it ok if I stay with her? Our parents are out of town and they'll worry tremendously if I couldn't assure them that I'll look after her." If the nurse noticed the acid dripping of FP's tongue, she didn't let it show. "You can stay here until 8 at night. Then you can come back tomorrow after 8 in the morning again." FP nodded gratefully and saw that Alice was almost asleep. He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Get some rest. I'll be right here." As he saw her dozing off, he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Ally, what's your address?" Alice murmured the name of the street and house number and he momentarily felt bad of taking advantage of the girl in her less than coherent state. He left the room and rummaged in his pocket for a quarter. He placed a call to the White Wyrm from the payphone in the hallway. "Tell Mustang to meet me at the ER of Riverdale Hospital. I'll be down there in 15 minutes."

FP walked back towards Alice's room. Someone had hung a red sign over the door. SURGERY SCHEDULED 10 AM. NIL BY MOUTH. FP felt the anger raise in him. He reached behind the sign and pulled out the chart. He quickly scanned over it until he reached the part on the diagnosis. Head trauma caused by impact. Fractured ribs. Hematomas on back, legs and chest. Laceration of spleen. FP felt every hair stand-up on his body. He thought about the waif-like girl laying in that hospital, scared of a surgery and scared of her father. He didn't even want to leave her side now to go and meet Mustang but having his friend come up here in his Serpents jacket would likely blow his cover. He saw the nurse walking towards him. "You need to leave now, Mr. Smith. You can come back tomorrow." He just nodded and raced down the stairs. He found Mustang pacing up and down in the waiting room. When he saw FP he flashed him a smile.

"So you heard! Come on, the crew is outside. Whatcha doin' here anyway. Let's go celebrate!" FP looked at his friend in confusion. "What are you talking about, Mustang?" He followed him outside and around the corner, where about 15 fellow Serpents had gathered in the shadows. Someone put a can of beer in his hand. "Hail to the King!" He heard the voice of Tall Boy. Suddenly everyone had their beers up in the air. "Hail to the King!" FP was beyond confused. "What are you talking about?" Tall Boy looked at him in wonder. "You haven't heard? The police picked-up your old man this morning. They got him for that hit-and-run that killed that woman. He's going away for a long time. He must have scribbled this before they came in." Tall Boy handed him a note. "Going inside. While I am gone, I am passing the mantle to my son, Forsyth Pendleton Jones the Second." FP looked at the note. His hands were shaking. He was the new King! At 17 years old. He knew that no one would contest it. The rules clearly stated that the Serpent King was the one in charge of nominating his successor.

"Fuck!" FP said loudly. "He's really fucking gone?" He saw Tall Boy, Mustang and Hogeye nodding. The teenagers all moved around him and patted his back. "One minute he's beating you to a pulp and now he's in the slammer." Tall Boy said and FP pursed his lips. "How tight is the case?" He still couldn't believe it. "30 years? Out in 20 maybe for good behaviour. No less than that." Penny chimed in. "You always have a knack for these things, Penny. The girl is never wrong." Hogeye put his arm around his girlfriend.

Tall Boy slapped FP on the back. The teenager winced in pain. "Tall Boy! Fuck! You know my old man laid into me earlier, right? I have a broken arm!" Tallboy just laughed. "Why are you here? Nothing looks life-threatening Let's go wreck some havoc and celebrate." FP just shook his head. "I've gotta stay put tonight. Will explain another time. But if you're in the mood for havoc, I want you to go to this address. Check if the man is at home. Tie him down and watch over him until tomorrow morning. I'll be there around 10." He passed a paper to Tall Boy. "I'm making you my second in command." Tall Boy nodded and looked at the address. "That's in Moonshine, the trailer park a couple of miles south of us. Are we roughing him up?" FP nodded. "By the time we're done with him he'll have a concussion, a couple of broken ribs and hopefully a lacerated spleen. You can start on him, as there's not much I can do with one arm. I want him fully conscious when I get there, though." He looked at the group of people who he considered more of a family than his father. "Mustang, I need you to go there now and make sure he doesn't leave and come here. Can I trust you guys with this?" They all nodded. "We'll take turns. Don't worry." Tall Boy said. FP nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He made his way back inside the hospital and up to the third floor. The hallway was dimly lit, and he waited in the corner until he saw the nurse disappear into one of the rooms. He quickly went into Alice's and saw that the other two people were sleeping. He sat back on the chair, after closing the curtains. His arm and head were throbbing, but he didn't care. It was an almost welcome pain when he thought about the pain Alice must be in. He saw her stir in her sleep with a pained expression on her face. He quickly took her hand in his and leaned towards her ear. "Shhhhh, Ally, you're ok. Everything will be ok." He whispered. She settled almost immediately. "FP". She whispered in her sleep. He squeezed her hand. "I'm here, I won't leave your side. You're safe." He eventually fell asleep and missed the nurse coming by on her rounds. She almost woke him up to kick him out, but then decided against it and pretended she hadn't seen him. She didn't buy their stories for one second, but sometimes being in the dark was almost welcome.

Alice woke-up in a lot of pain. She moaned loudly, then almost jumped in terror when she felt her hand being grasped. She opened her eyes and saw FP Jones sitting in a chair next to her bed. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Second." She whispered and he smiled at her. "Glad the concussion isn't that bad. If you can remember that." Alice smiled and her stomach grumbled. "I'm so hungry." FP looked at her sadly. "I know, baby. Unfortunately, you won't get anything until after the surgery." Alice looked frightened again. "I'm scared." FP brought her hand to his lips. "I know. Everything will be fine. You'll be as good as new soon. I'll be here." The nurse came in the room. "Ms. Smith, we're taking you down to the OR." She looked at FP. "She'll be back in a couple of hours. Go get some rest in the meantime. I'll be right back to take her down." FP nodded and felt Alice grab his hand again. "My father…he'll find me and kill me." FP squeezed her hand tightly, before standing-up and putting on his jacket. "I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen. And then I'll come back." Alice's eyes opened wide. "You're a Serpent." She gasped and FP nodded. "Not only a Serpent, Ally baby. I'm the fucking Serpent King and your father…he just stepped on a rattlesnake." Alice put her hand in front of her mouth. "Please be careful, FP. I don't have anywhere else to go to." FP stroked her hair. "Yes, you do. You're going to be my Queen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Riverdale, present time

Jughead went to Pop's and ordered two cheeseburgers, fries and two milkshakes to go. He made his way towards the Police Department, determined to use the food to soften-up his father. He knew FP well enough to know that he was still angry at him for his earlier comments. While Jughead was still processing what his father and Alice had said, it was somewhat difficult for him to accept their new relationship status. He also knew that he'd been out of line earlier and he rather talk it out with his father alone than at home. He took a deep breath and knocked on the sheriff's door, before opening it. FP looked up from some files he was reading. He barely acknowledged his son, as he turned his attention back towards the paperwork. Jughead gulped and walked over to the desk, where he placed the bags with the food.

"Dad, I thought we could have lunch."

FP raised his head and looked at Jughead. He didn't say anything.

"And talk." Jughead said quickly. "I was out of line earlier and I want to apologize."

FP nodded slowly. "That you were, Boy." He took off his reading glasses. "If you ever talk like that to me again, I'll send you out to cut a switch. And I don't care how old you are."

Jughead nodded quickly and pushed the food towards his father. "I know, Dad. I'm sorry. I brought lunch." He uttered a sigh of relief, when his father opened the bag and rummaged through the food. "I also really like Alice and I like them staying with us. I don't know about Charles yet, but I'll try to get to know him, I promise. It's just that in the back of my mind I was always hoping that you would forgive Mom and that eventually we could be a family again."

FP's expression softened slightly. "That's not going to happen, Jug. She put your sister's life in danger. And yours. There's no coming back from that. I could never forgive her to the point of staying married to her." He bit into the burger. "As for Alice, I love her. I love her just as much now as I did then. I'll do everything I can to make our relationship work."

Jughead nodded. "I gathered as much about Mom. And I do want you to be happy. You deserve that. I feel even worse about wanting to find granddad now."

FP just shrugged. "You might have the notion of him being this accomplished writer. That's fine. For my mother and me he was an abusive drunk. The day he went to jail would have been the happiest of my life, if it weren't for Alice lying in that hospital bed."

"Was that the day you became the Serpent King?" Jughead asked and FP nodded. "I was told right there in the hospital parking lot. I was 17 just like you were."

"Were any of the guys I know there at the time?" Jughead asked. FP smiled. "You bet. Tall Boy, Mustang, Hogeye, Penny." Jughead scoffed. "Penny?" FP nodded. "She was different then. Straight A student, shy and always had her nose in a book. She was dating Hogeye back then."

"I wish I could have been there when you went to see Alice's father." Jughead said wistfully.

"No, you don't, Jug. Believe me." FP played with his glasses as he thought about that morning.

Riverdale Hospital, 25 years ago

FP stayed with Alice until she was wheeled out to the operating room. He held her hand and looked into her frightened eyes.

"You'll be fine, Ally. I'll be back by the time they're done with you and I'll bring you breakfast." He placed a small kiss on her forehead. "You look real good in that cap, by the way." He smirked and Alice managed a small smile as she slapped his arm. "Thank you." She whispered.

FP waved at her as she was wheeled through the doors and quickly made his way to the exit and walked towards his bike. It wasn't the easiest to navigate the motorcycle with a broken arm, but he somehow managed and 15 minutes later he was standing in front of a dilapidated trailer in the Moonshine trailer park. He saw Hogeye standing guard at the door and he nodded at him. "How's it going in there?" FP asked and Hogeye shrugged. "Tall Boy and Mustang already did a number on the guy. He's ready for you now." FP walked into the trailer and found his crew standing around a chair to which they had tied the middle-aged Smith. He was holding his head down and Tall Boy grabbed the greasy hair and pulled his head back. "Our King would like to have a word, scumbag." The man looked towards FP with a frightened look on his face. His nose seemed to be broken and he was sporting a black eye. "What's your problem, kid?" He asked as he spat out a lump of blood. "Does it look like there's anything to steal here?" FP raised his good arm and placed his hand around the man's throat. "The only thing I'll be stealing is your daughter." He squeezed harder. "Do you enjoy beating-up young girls, you asshole? How about we give you a taste of your own medicine, old man?" The man's eyes were bulging now, and FP lightened his grip and slammed his fist into his side. John Smith groaned as FP repeated the punch twice more. He then grabbed his hair and pulled his head back forcefully. "You like to use your belt, don't you? We like to use our fists." He looked towards Tall Boy and Mustang. "Break his ribs." FP watched on as his friends pummelled his fists into the man.

Hogeye and Penny walked into the room. "Need any help, boss?" Hogeye asked and FP nodded. "Find his daughter's room and pack-up her stuff. Use the trash bags if you must. Penny, make sure you pack any of the woman's stuff she might need. Then drop the stuff off at my trailer." Hogeye and Penny retreated towards the back of the trailer. When FP thought that Mustang and Tall Boy had done enough, he grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and slammed him against a nearby wall. "Now you're going to listen to me carefully, you load of scum. If you try and come near your daughter again, this will seem like a picnic. I'll send every available Serpent to come after you. Do you understand?" John Smith nodded, and FP slammed the man's head against the wall. He let the man slump to the ground and turned towards Tall Boy. "Did you bring your truck?" Tall Boy nodded. "Good. Drive him to Greendale and dump him somewhere. Then call 911. I want to make sure he's not brought to Riverdale hospital." FP looked around the room. "Thanks, guys! I'll be at the hospital if you need me."

FP exited the trailer and got onto his bike again. He looked at his watch and decided that he would have enough time for a shower and to change his clothes, before Alice was out of surgery. Once he got to his home in Sunnyside, he first got a trash bag and proceeded with cleaning-up the empty bottles of beer that his father had left strewn across the lounge as usual. He went into his father's bedroom and stripped the sheets off the bed. Alice would probably need some time to recover and he didn't want her to lay on a dirty bed. He then placed his father's clothes in bags and stuffed them into the back of the closet. He would decide later what to do with his old man's stuff. Once he had showered and changed and was satisfied that the trailer looked vaguely presentable, he made his way back to the hospital. He stopped at Pop's on the way to get some muffins.

When he got to the third floor he ran into the nurse. "Your sister is in the recovery room. You can go there, let me just give you an access badge." FP nodded gratefully and ran down the stairs to the first floor. He followed the signs and flashed his access pass to a nurse sitting behind a glass wall. She opened the door for him and guided him to where Alice was laying. She was still asleep, and he sat in a chair next to the bed. A doctor came in shortly after. "You're the brother?" FP nodded. "Our parents are away. Will she be ok?" The doctor picked-up the chart. "We managed to fix the damage laparoscopically and there should be minimal scarring. If all goes well, she can go home in the next day or two. She should rest in bed for another week and move around as little as possible." The doctor looked at FP with a serious expression. "There is also extensive bruising and I set-up an appointment by the social worker tomorrow to discuss the biking accident." FP tried to look as non-committal as possible. "Uhm, uhm." He mumbled. The doctor raised an eyebrow. "If she has a boyfriend, there's no horseplay to be going on for at least two weeks." FP didn't know why he felt his cheeks redden, and he nodded. "I'm going to leave you to it now. She should be waking-up any minute." FP mumbled his thanks and grabbed Alice's hand as he felt her stir.

Alice opened her eyes. "FP, you're here." She said tiredly. "I'm thirsty." FP went to look for a nurse, who gave him some wet gauze for Alice to chew on. She took it gratefully. "The doctor was here. You're going to be ok. They're letting you out in two days." Alice nodded and closed her eyes. "My father?" FP squeezed her hand. "Don't worry about him. He won't be bothering you again." Alice looked alarmed. "You didn't…" FP shook his head. "He'll live. But he'll know better than to mess with the Serpents again." He saw that she was dozing off. The nurse came back to check her vitals. "We're taking her up to the room now." FP followed the nurse as she wheeled the bed out. "When will she be able to eat? She was starving this morning." The nurse looked at her watch. "Once she wakes-up she should be ok to eat." FP stood by the door and watched as Alice was hooked-up to the IV and blood pressure monitor. Once the nurse had left, he sat back down in the chair. He dozed off himself until he felt an arm on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and saw Alice looking distressed. "Where am I going to go? My stuff." FP stroked her hair. "Shhhhh. Don't worry about it. You'll go back to my place. We packed your stuff. It's already there." Alice opened her eyes wide. "But your parents. How can I go there?". FP looked pained for a fleeting second. "My mother took off last year. Went to live with her sister after my father sent her to the hospital with a broken jaw. He was arrested yesterday. Won't be out for a while by the looks of it. Made me the new Serpent King." Alice squeezed his hand. "I'm so sorry." FP just shrugged. "Best day of my life. Finally, that piece of shit gets what he deserves. Are you in pain?" Alice shook her head. "It's not too bad. What am I going to live on? I have no money." FP just waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. My father owns half of a bar we hang out in, the White Wyrm. It doesn't generate a lot, but enough for food and some basic stuff. Especially now that he isn't spending the money on booze. The rest of the Serpents will also help. It's one of our laws. We stick up for each other when times are tough."

"Why are you doing this? You hardly know me." Alice teared up. FP winked at her. "I don't know, Smith. There's something about you. Maybe it's that sexy gown." Alice laughed and slapped his arm. "Don't you dare!" For the first time he saw a gleam in her eyes. "There it is. And there's me thinking that your badass reputation was made-up." Alice laughed and it was music to his ears. "It's not. All the girls in high-school fear me…And some of the boys too. At least the ones in my grade. Why aren't you in school?" FP just shrugged. "Same reason you aren't. Doctor's note. You want a muffin? I got it from Pop's on the way here." Alice nodded gratefully. "I'm starving."

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting amicably and Alice dozed off a couple of times. By the evening she was able to get out of bed and FP helped her to walk up and down the corridor. After she was served her dinner, the nurse sent FP on his way. She was not going to let the boy sleep on the chair one more night. FP was exhausted and decided to head back home to get a few hours of sleep. His father's bed was still stripped, and he was too tired to put on clean sheets. He collapsed on the couch and passed-out the moment his head hit the pillow.

The next day he went back to the hospital and had breakfast with Alice, before he was sent away by the social worker who came to see her. Once she had left, he could see that Alice was drained. It didn't look like she wanted to relate the conversation, and he didn't press her. He'd been there often enough. She spent most of the afternoon sleeping, and FP confirmed with the nurses that she was being discharged the following day. Getting bored of sitting around in the room, he decided to head to Pop's, where he bought two burgers, some fries and a milkshake, before heading back to the hospital.

Alice was awake when he returned, and he saw her face light-up when he walked into the room. "Hello there, sleeping beauty." He winked at her. "Feeling better?" Alice nodded. "Much better. Did you go home?" FP shook his head. "Can you get out of bed? I'm taking you on a date." Alice looked puzzled, but slowly got-up. FP took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She grabbed her IV trolley and followed him out of the room and into the elevator. "Where are we going?" FP just shook his head as he pressed the button for the first floor. He took Alice's hand and walked towards the hospital cafeteria. It was dark and FP guided them towards a corner table that was dimly lit by a streetlight.

He placed the bag in front of them and handed Alice the burger. "Chocolate or strawberry shake? I didn't know which one you preferred, so I brought one of each. I really hope you prefer the strawberry." He said with a wink and Alice laughed. "I love strawberry!" FP pretended to be hugely relieved. "That's good. I'm a fan of the chocolate myself." Alice bit into the burger and the look on her face was priceless. "Ummmm, this is so good! Why here?" FP looked her up and down. "I would have taken you somewhere else, but I didn't think you were dressed for the occasion. Though I must say that my jacket adds some class to the outfit." Alice nearly choked on the burger as she let out a laugh. "Is it the jacket? I thought it was the IV drip that did it." She reached over the table to take a hold of FP's hand. "Thank you. This is the best date."

FP raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Ms. Smith, you look beautiful in anything and you've got me wrapped around your finger." Alice blushed and he thought she looked adorable. "I think we better head back and get you into bed." FP held out his hand and Alice smiled at him wickedly. "Is that what you say to all the girls, Forsythe?" FP turned towards her and slowly placed his hands around her face. He pressed his lips on hers gently. "Oh Ally, Ally, I told you that we would have to stop being friends if you called me that." Alice opened her eyes and looked at him. "I agree. Friends don't do that…Forsythe." FP just laughed as he helped her along into the elevator, before tucking her into bed. He was about to lean down and kiss her again, when the nurse entered the room carrying a bouquet of red roses. "These came for you." She placed them on the nightstand. Alice looked surprised as she reached for the card. Just heard the news that you're in hospital. I'll come by tomorrow. Hope it's nothing serious. Love, Charles. FP read the note and threw the flowers into the trash. "I think you have to break-up with Charles." Alice placed her had on his cheek and nodded. "Yes, I think so too." He smiled at her and placed another kiss on her lips. "I see a bright future for us, princess. Sleep tight. I'll be back here tomorrow morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Jones residence, present time

Alice got home from the Register at lunchtime. She looked forward to having some alone time at the house. She loved living in her busy household and wouldn't trade it for the world, but sometimes she missed being by herself, only accompanied by a glass of chilled Pinot Grigio. She set her bag onto the kitchen island and opened the fridge. She frowned slightly at the bottle of wine and made a note to remind FP that she was not one for cheap booze. Anyway, it would have to do for now. She poured herself a glass and took it up to their bedroom to change into something more comfortable.

As she passed Betty's room, she could have sworn that she heard a noise. Alice paused in her tracks. Why wasn't Betty in school? She leaned on the door and realized that her daughter was crying. Alice thought a moment on whether she should knock, given that she did make the promise not to invade Betty's privacy, but as she heard one more sob, she decided to gently knock on the door.

"Betty? It's me. Is everything ok? Can I come in?" Alice didn't hear anything for a minute, then the door opened, and she saw Betty's tear-stained face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked tentatively.

Betty opened the door and sat on the bed. "I'm a terrible person."

Alice quickly sat down next to her and rubbed her back. "Don't be silly, Betty. Of course you're not! What happened?"

"Jughead got accepted into Yale. I should be feeling so happy for him. I told him I was happy for him. But I'm not. I'm jealous that he got in and I didn't. I don't want him to go."

Alice took a deep breath. "I had no idea, Betty. I understand that you're disappointed. You're not a terrible person. There are other colleges."

"But Mom, it was my first choice. Jughead didn't even want it. He only applied because I did. And now he's in and I'm not."

"Oh Betty, I'm so sorry." Alice sighed as she took a sip of wine.

Betty let out another sob. "You know what my fantasy was, Mom? To go to college and live with Jughead. Basically, to have what I now know you did."

Alice sighed and took another sip of her wine. "It wasn't all the fantasy you're making it out to be, Betty." So much for a quiet afternoon.

Riverdale hospital, 25 years ago

FP parked his father's truck at the hospital and took the elevator up to the third floor. He walked into Alice's room, where she was speaking to a nurse. He stood by the door as they went over her discharge instructions. The nurse handed Alice a plastic bag. "Here are your belongings, you are good to go. I wish you a speedy recovery."

Alice smiled at the nurse. "Thank you for helping me shower and wash my hair. I feel like a new person."

"You're very welcome, my dear. Just don't forget to keep the area of the scar clean. I'll be on my way now."

The nurse smiled at FP as he stood to the side to let her pass. He walked towards Alice, who was rummaging in the bag. She smiled at him briefly and he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, gorgeous. You ready to leave this place?" Alice nodded. "I'm so tired of being here. Let me just get changed." FP gently took the plastic bag out of her hands and handed her the one he was holding. "Here, I brought you some clean clothes. You shouldn't be wearing anything to remind you of that day." Alice opened the bag and flushed slightly when she saw her underwear and bra. FP shrugged. "I asked Penny to pack it. I didn't rummage through your stuff, don't worry." Alice let out a relieved sigh and kissed his cheek. "Thank you! For everything." She disappeared into the bathroom and came back a short while later wearing her torn jeans and a black sweater. She tossed her bra back into the bag and shrugged. "My ribs still hurt too much to put it on." FP just nodded and held out his arm for support. "I brought my father's truck. Though you wouldn't really enjoy a ride on my bike in your current state."

He helped her get settled in the truck and drove over the bridge and into the Southside. Fifteen minutes later they had arrived at Sunnyside and he parked in front of his trailer. "Home, sweet home. It isn't much, but it'll have to do." Alice smiled. "It's a double-wide. Cool!" FP laughed loudly as he helped her out of the truck. He kissed the side of her head. "So glad I got myself a gal who talks trailer-park." He opened the door for her, and she stood for a second looking around. FP set the keys on the table. "So, this is the lounge, there's the kitchen. The bedroom and bathroom are back there and there's a small room over here. You can have my father's bedroom. Your stuff is already there. I'll take my old room."

Alice suddenly felt slightly faint and FP looked at her worriedly and reached out to steady her. "Whoa, Ally, what's wrong? You look white as a sheet. Come, sit down! Do you want water or coffee?" Alice put her head in her hands to try and stop the spinning feeling. "Coffee would be nice, thank you. I'm just a bit overwhelmed." She looked at FP and frowned. "How's this going to work? I'm a minor, how can I stay here? They'll ask questions, they'll put me in foster care. Oh God!" FP paused what he was doing in the kitchen and quickly walked over to her. He knelt and grabbed her hands. "Hey, hey, it's ok. I've given some thought to this. We'll be keeping your father on a sort of a retainer. On paper you'll be living with him. Believe me, he'll do as told. Once you're 16 you can file for emancipation. What matters now is that you're safe and that you'll never have to go through anything like this again."

Alice looked a bit more relieved. "I'll try and get a job after school and on weekends. Maybe at the diner or something." FP just waved his hand. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. For now, you just rest and recover. I'll go back to school tomorrow and bring you the assignments. You'll be safe here; the Serpents will be looking out for you." Alice squeezed his hand and shot him an icy glare. "If you tell anyone at school that you've seen me cry, I'll make sure you regret it." FP just laughed. "Judging by that look, I believe you! Don't worry Smith, I'll make sure your badass rep remains untarnished." Alice smiled again. "Can I have that coffee now?" FP nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "You want something to eat? I'm warning you now that I can't cook. I can give you some toast or cereal."

Alice got-up and walked to the kitchen. She stood next to FP and leaned against the counter. "Well, at least I can make myself useful in some way. I can cook." FP smirked as he stood in front of her. "I knew I'd kidnapped you for a reason." Alice looked at his lips and he slowly cradled her face. He lowered his head and kissed her tentatively. Alice closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. He slowly ran his tongue over her lips, and she opened her mouth to let him explore. It was a long kiss and after a while they had to stop to catch their breath. Alice put a hand on his cheek. "I hear things as well, Forsythe. That you have a reputation of being quite the ladies man." FP leaned his head against hers. "There's only one lady I'm interested in." He stroked her cheek. "And I don't care if she tells everyone and ruins MY reputation." Alice nodded seemingly satisfied. "I don't have anyone to tell. Don't have many friends." FP moved a lock of hair from her face and fastened it behind her ear. He frowned slightly. "As long as you tell Charlie, that's all I care about." Alice shook her head and smiled. "You don't need to be worried about Charlie. We went on one date. I wasn't even that much into him." She suddenly felt tired and yawned. FP slowly steered her towards the bedroom. "You look like you could use some rest. Let's get you to bed." Alice laid down and closed her eyes. "FP, stay with me for a bit." She murmured and he stretched out next to her. Alice put her head on his arm and turned towards him. "This is nice." That was the last thing she said before falling asleep. He also nodded off for an hour and once he woke-up he carefully got out of bed, so as not to disturb her.

Alice stirred as she heard the faint sound of a guitar playing. She looked around the room and found a clock on the wall. It was 4 o'clock. She couldn't believe she'd been asleep for over four hours. She winced at the pain in her ribs as she got out of bed. After going to the bathroom, she walked into the living room. There was no sign of FP. She looked out the small window and saw him sitting outside, awkwardly trying to play a guitar with his broken arm. She opened the door and recognized Fred Andrews sitting next to him. FP smiled as he spotted her.

"Alice, you're awake! Do you know Fred?" He turned towards his friend.

Fred raised his hand and Alice nodded at him. "Alice Smith, the girl who clawed out Penelope Blossom." Fred smirked. Alice crossed her arms and shot Fred an icy glare.

"I don't claw. I punch. She deserved it."

FP thought she looked so hot when she turned into badass Alice. He got out of his chair. "Come, sit down with us. If you can bear listening to terrible music. I'll get you a blanket."

Alice sat down and FP wrapped a blanket around her. "Are you hungry?" Alice nodded. "I'll take you up on your offer of some toast." FP disappeared into the trailer and Fred shook his head in amusement.

"Who are you and what have you done with FP Jones? Normally, it's the girls who are fawning over him."

Alice just shrugged, not wanting to go into any details. "I didn't know you guys played." She tried to steer the conversation into another direction. Fred laughed. "We're not that good. We call ourselves the Fredheads." Alice scoffed. "That's a terrible name. Still, better than the Forsytheheads, I guess." Fred laughed. "Yes, doesn't exactly roll off the tongue."

FP came back with the toast and a soda and handed them to Alice. "Do you need anything else?" He asked her and Fred just shook his head. "So, Jones, when will you be able to play football again?"

"I'm not. I'm quitting the team. I've got other things to focus on right now."

"You're kidding, right? You can't leave us hanging like that. What can be so important?" Fred looked shocked.

"My father just got arrested. There's stuff I need to do." FP looked at Alice and shook his head discreetly. He didn't want Fred to know about the Wyrm and the Serpents.

"Jeez, FP, I'm sorry to hear. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Thanks, Fred. Best thing that could've happened. I'm ok. I've got the Four Season's here after all." He gestured towards the trailer.

"So, you're just going to live here by yourself?"

FP nodded. "That's the plan. Appreciate if you can be discreet about it. Don't need Featherhead to know about it and start sticking his nose in."

"What about money, FP? What will you live on?" Fred was still astonished.

"I'll figure it out." FP really didn't want to talk about the subject anymore. "Let's try out that new song."

For the next hour FP and Fred tried to play a variety of tunes and Alice sat back in the chair and listened. For the first time in a long while she felt at peace. Fred excused himself after a while. "I've got to get moving. I promised Hermione that I'd take her to dinner. Are you coming back to school soon?" FP nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow." Fred looked towards Alice, who stayed silent. He shrugged and waved at her before getting into his truck.

FP stood behind Alice's chair and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Aren't you just the social butterfly, Smith?" He gently massaged her back and Alice placed a hand on top of his. "I just don't like people much. They have mostly disappointed me. I prefer dogs." FP nodded. "Yeah, I get it. Fred's a good guy though." He reached into his pocket and took out a cigarette. He lit it and Alice reached her hand out. "Care to share?" She asked and he passed it to her. They sat and smoked in silence, before FP threw the cigarette on the floor and stepped on it. "Let's go inside. I don't want you to catch a cold." Alice walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. The selection was sparse. "I can fix us an omelet and some bacon?" FP smiled. "Sounds great. I'll go buy some food tomorrow. I haven't been in much these past few days." Alice busied herself at the stove and FP set the table.

"It's delicious." He bit into the omelet and winked at her. "I can get used to this, you know?"

Alice smiled at the compliment. "You're quitting the team?"

FP nodded. "I'm the Serpent King now. No one at school knows I'm in a gang. I need to keep an eye on things and the Wyrm. No time for football." Alice nodded. "Don't you have a tattoo or something?" FP rolled-up his sleeve and she saw the serpent at the very top of his arm. She traced it with her fingers. "High enough to keep it covered by a t-shirt. That's smart." He got up from his chair. "I need to swing by the bar. Will you be ok on your own for a couple of hours?" Alice nodded and FP's eyes lit-up. "Actually, hang-on a second. I'll be right back." FP left the trailer and came back 15 minutes later. "I brought you someone to keep you company." Alice just rolled her eyes at him and then squealed as a mutt sprinted towards her, wagging its tail. Alice leaned down to pat the dog. "Oh my God FP, he's adorable! Who does he belong to?" FP smiled. "That's Hot Dog. He belongs to the Serpents. He's kind of our mascot as we don't like to carry rattlesnakes around. You can have him for now." Alice's face lit-up and FP thought she looked stunning. She stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV. Hot Dog jumped-up and settled down next to her. FP laid a blanket on top of her and kissed her cheek. "See you later. Get some rest."

FP got back shortly after midnight and quietly made his way into the trailer. He reached down to pat Hot Dog's head, who had sprinted out of the bedroom to greet him. "Hey there, boy! Have you been keeping Alice safe?" He walked into the tiny room where he used to sleep and changed into some jogging bottoms. He debated on whether he should go and check on Alice, not wanting to invade her privacy. That's when he heard a noise and as he turned, he saw Alice standing at the door to his room. She was wearing his pants and one of his t-shirts.

"Hi." She said softly. He walked over to her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Hi there. I thought you were sleeping. You look good in my clothes." Alice played with the hem of his shirt and looked down. "I only have shorts to sleep in. My body is not exactly beach ready. I hope you don't mind." FP ran a hand across his face. "Don' be silly, of course I don't." He slowly walked around her until he was standing behind her. He placed his hands on her shirt. "May I?" He said softly and she nodded. He gently lifted her shirt and felt the anger boiling-up in him as he saw the bruises and welts crisscrossing her back. "Jesus, Ally! I should have killed him." That's when she finally allowed herself to break down and tears started spilling out of her eyes. "I thought I was going to die." She sobbed and FP gently placed his arms around her. "Shhhh, Ally, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok. I'll make sure you're safe."

He wanted to hold her tighter to him, but he knew that he would likely cause her additional pain. Alice cried into his shoulder. "FP, please stay with me." He just nodded and followed her into his father's bedroom. He laid down in the bed with her and pulled the covers over them. Alice curled-up into a ball and he spooned her to him. She put her arm on top of his. "Thank you. I'm sure this is not what you expect when you have girls in your bed." FP nuzzled her hair. "The only thing I expect is for you to recover. The rest…That can come later. If you want to." Alice stroked his hand and smiled. "I think I would want to. Very much so." She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when she heard a thud followed by a wet tongue licking her face. "Oh no, no, no! Hell, no!" FP exclaimed. "Hot Dog, GET OUT!" Alice looked at him pleadingly. "Please let him stay, FP! Just for tonight. Please!" FP relented slightly. "He reeks, Alice! And you want him in our bed?" Alice patted the dog's head. "Just for tonight." FP laid his head back on the pillow. "Whatever! You're so doing the laundry." Alice just smiled and nodded. All she could think about was that FP had said "our bed."


	4. Chapter 4

(This is a direct continuation of the previous chapter)

By the third day, Alice finally felt well enough to venture out of the trailer and she decided to walk the short distance to the laundromat. It was a beautiful day and Alice enjoyed the fresh air. She couldn't recall a time when she had spent so much time sleeping. While the tiredness was mostly due to the recovery from the surgery, she also just enjoyed that she could finally sleep without having to worry about her drunk father coming in at all hours and possibly letting out his anger on her. She put the clothes in the machine and decided to sit outside and to finally have a look at the schoolwork that FP diligently brought home for her every day.

Alice worried about him. A lot! She didn't know how long he would be able to continue to juggle school, being the Serpent King and managing the bar. When she'd mentioned it to him the night prior, he'd shrugged it off and told her that things would likely calm down once he'd established himself. He explained that while the decision his father had made could not be reversed, a lot of the older Serpents weren't happy with the arrangement and were just waiting for him to make a mistake. So, she tried to support him in any way she could. By cooking, keeping the trailer clean and providing some comfort when he finally collapsed into bed late at night.

Once the laundry was done, she folded it and placed it in the shopping cart, before walking back home. She settled on the couch with her English book and decided to finally finish the school assignments in preparation for her return the following week. She must have dozed off again and was woken-up by someone pounding on the door. Her heart stopped for a second and she slowly made her way to the window. The only thing she could see was long blonde hair.

"Alice? It's Penny. FP sent me. Can you please open the door?"

Alice pulled back the chain and let the girl inside. Penny walked into the kitchen and the two teenagers looked at one another warily. Penny was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So, you do exist. We were wondering if FP was just pretending to have a girl back at his trailer. When will you be formally introduced?"

Alice shrugged noncommittally. "I haven't been in my best form."

Penny opened the fridge and took out a soda. "Yeah, we guessed. I had the pleasure of meeting your old man, after all."

Alice involuntarily jolted at her words and Penny held up her hands. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was the one who packed your stuff."

"Thank you." Alice murmured. "Is there anything you need?"

Penny just shrugged and walked into the living-room. "Looks like we're going to be spending the afternoon together." She plopped herself down onto the couch. "Serpent business."

Alice frowned. "What do you mean? Is FP ok?"

Penny picked-up the remote to turn on the TV. "I'm sure he will be."

Alice grabbed the remote out of Penny's hands and turned the TV off. "Enough with the bullshit!" She glared at the girl. "Tell me what's happening."

Penny looked at Alice, seemingly sizing her up. "What has FP told you about the Serpents?"

"We haven't really talked much about it. When he gets home, he mostly goes to sleep."

Penny nodded. "But you know about them? What they do?"

Alice shot Penny an icy look. "You were at my house, right? It's two miles down the road. Of course I know what the Serpents do. They're a gang. Dealing, petty crime, you name it. Still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

"Yes, that about sums it up nicely. In addition, sometimes they do the other odd job here and there. The kind that could get them in trouble with the law. In those cases, the ones not involved team-up for potential future alibi needs. So, you're stuck with me, Sunshine. Whether you like it or not. FP told me to stay until he gets back and that was an order."

Alice looked worried. "Do you know where they're going or what's happening?"

Penny just shrugged. "I don't and neither will you. That's the deal. We know nothing, so we can't get implicated. Not before, not after. I wouldn't bother asking your man about it, either. If the police come around asking questions, we will tell them we were watching TV. Hence, the remote. Can I have it back, please? Take a note of what we're watching while you're at it."

Alice handed her the remote. "Do you want coffee?"

"Thanks. Milk, two sugars."

Alice busied herself in the kitchen and came back with two coffees. She handed one to Penny and sat down with her notebook to jot down what they were watching. Penny looked at Alice and saw that the hardened expression had left her face. She mostly looked worried. She placed her hand on top of her arm.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I know this waiting game is terrible. My boyfriend is there as well."

Alice took a deep breath. "We'll just have to wait it out, I guess. How long have you been a Serpent?"

"I'm not. My parents are, my brother is. I won't do the dance and won't join, unless they get rid of that sexist tradition. Until then I'll be an honorary strap-hanger, I guess."

"The dance?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

Penny shook her head in disgust. "Yeah. If you're a man you get to babysit Hot Dog, get bitten by a rattlesnake, run a gauntlet. If you're a woman, the only requirement is to strip in front of everyone at the Wyrm."

Alice let out a shocked laugh. "You gotta be kiddin' me! So, if I want to join, I'll have to strip?"

"Yup! And you're the King's girl. Your boyfriend has a bit of a possessive streak. I doubt he'll want you to shake your ass in front of a group of lewd, drunk men. I wouldn't count my chickens if I were you."

Alice nodded thoughtfully. "What if FP can get rid of the rule?"

Penny waved her hand dismissively. "It's not a rule. It's a law. It requires a vote. Others have tried and failed. FP's father, despite being an asshole, actually tried to get rid of it. He couldn't." She went into the kitchen to refill her cup. "By the way, Hog Eye, Tall Boy, Mustang, and I want to organize a party for FP next Friday. Celebration of his ascension to the throne and all that. Want to help organize?"

Alice's face lit-up with a smile. "I would love to!"

"Wow, you do look pretty when you smile. I can see why he's keeping you around. Want to discuss details over dinner? Are you cooking?"

Alice scratched her head. "Sure, why not. I'll make us dinner."

She went into the kitchen and prepared spaghetti with meatballs and tomato sauce. She covered one plate for FP to have later and placed the other two on the table. Penny joined her and started eating.

"Wow, this is really good. FP is a lucky guy." Penny praised her.

"It's all about the spices. They're cheap and you can make everything taste better. I love to cook and experiment."

They sat back down in front of the TV once they finished and Penny dozed off, while Alice kept looking at the clock. It was dark outside now and she was worried sick. Please let FP come back in one piece!

Suddenly she heard a commotion and the door burst open. Penny was up with a jolt and ran to the door to hug one of the men.

"Hey, doll! We made it back mostly in one piece." He pressed a kiss on Penny's mouth.

Alice looked frantically around the room and couldn't spot FP. She turned towards a tall teenager with long hair and pulled his arm.

"Where's FP?" She asked with a panicked voice.

"He's right behind us. You must be Alice. I'm Tall Boy. That's Mustang, Hog Eye and Snake. Guys, this is Alice, FP's girl."

They all turned towards her and eyed her with open curiosity. Then they turned towards the door as FP walked into the trailer. Alice's eyes opened wide as she saw that he had a black eye and was bleeding from a cut on his mouth. Their eyes met briefly, and he shook his head imperceptibly. Alice stayed back as she watched him sit on the couch. He took a wad of dollar bills from his pocket and started counting them, before neatly organizing them into 5 separate piles. He then distributed them to his crew. The men pocketed the money and prepared to leave. Just before he walked out Snake turned around and leered at FP.

"You sure you didn't miscount this, Prince?"

Alice had never seen anyone move so fast as she watched FP jump up from the couch. In a fraction of a second, he had reached Snake and had slammed him against the wall. He squeezed the man's neck.

"The name is FP! And I am the fucking King! Don't push my buttons tonight, Snake. You're already threading on very thin ice. Is that clear?" He pushed him further against the wall. "IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yes, boss!" The man wheezed.

"Good! Now get the hell out of my sight!" He opened the door and threw Snake down the steps. He landed on the ground outside with a loud thud. FP closed the door and locked it. He took a moment to lean against the door with his back to Alice. He took a deep breath. She walked towards him and hugged him gently from behind. He placed his hands on top of hers and she rested her head on his back. They stayed like that in silence for a while, before he slowly turned around. He looked at her with haunted eyes.

"Ally, I'm sorry you had to see that."

She ran her fingers lightly over his bruise and the cut on his lip. "Shhhh, FP. You're safe. That's all I care about. Sit down and let me take care of you for once."

She guided him over to the couch and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'll be right back."

Alice went to the kitchen and put the spaghetti in the microwave. While it was heating up, she placed some ice cubes inside a dishtowel and grabbed a towel and ointment from the bathroom. She took all her items over to where FP was and sat on the couch next to him. She handed him the plate and a bottle of soda.

"Now eat!" He smiled slightly at her commanding voice and tucked into the food.

Alice alternated between wiping the blood of his chin and icing his bruise. She placed her hand behind his neck and could feel how tense he was. He turned towards her and placed a hand on her thigh.

"That was delicious. Thank you!" He sounded tired and Alice's heart went out to him.

She reached behind them to pull the curtains shut and straddled him. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. "We're not done here yet, Forsythe!"

He looked into her clear blue eyes and smiled. She could feel his body relaxing as he pulled her towards him for another kiss.

"We aren't?" He whispered into her ear as he nibbled down her neck.

Alice grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra and the look of adoration on FP's face was priceless.

"You are stunning!" He said hoarsely.

She grabbed his hands and placed them on top of her breasts. He cupped them gently and ran his fingers over her nipples. Alice pushed herself forward on his lap and ground herself against his erection. He moaned loudly as she pulled his head towards her chest, and he wasted no time in fastening his lips around her right nipple. Alice gasped as he moved to the left one. After a little while she pushed his head back and got off his lap to kneel between his legs. She started undoing his belt and popped open the button of his jeans, before lowering the zipper. He placed his hand on top of hers.

"Ally, what are you doing? Someone is clearly not following doctor's orders." He chastised her gently.

Alice smiled and moved his hands to the side. "Doctor said to refrain from anything invasive. And I will follow those instructions only."

FP laughed loudly, leaned back and placed his hands behind his head. "In that case…"

Alice opened his pants and placed her hand through the opening of his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his member and looked at him with wide eyes.

"God, FP! It's huge."

FP opened his eyes and smirked. "So I've been told. And it's all yours if you want it, babe!"

Alice looked dubious. She still had to break the news to FP that she'd never gone beyond this particular stage with any of the boys she had dated in the past. She certainly had never seen anything resembling the size of FP. She wondered how he would ever fit when they eventually moved to the next stage. She'll worry about that at a later time. Right now, her focus was on making him feel as good as possible. He deserved everything. She carefully pulled his member through the hole in his boxers and took him into her mouth.

FP moaned loudly as he dug his fingers into her hair. The sound he uttered gave her the confidence to continue and she slowly moved her mouth up and down his shaft. She didn't know if she was doing it right, but he certainly didn't seem to be complaining. After a while she increased her speed and she heard him breathe shallower. Uttering a loud groan, he pulled her head back and spilled his seed over her chest. He looked down at her tenderly.

"Oh Ally, Ally, Ally…"

She smiled at him. "Do you feel better now?"

"I feel fucking great, babe. That was amazing. Let's get you cleaned up and go to bed."

He took her hand and she followed him into the bathroom, where he grabbed a towel which he used to wipe her chest. They stood by the bed and she was about to pull her t-shirt back over her head when he stopped her.

"FP?" She turned to him with a question in her eyes.

He laid on the bed and pulled her down next to him. He ran his hand in circles over her stomach.

"We're not done here, Ally." She smiled at him using her earlier words.

"We aren't?"

FP kissed his way down her chest and placed his hands into the waistband of her sweatpants. She lifted her hips slightly so that he could pull them off.

He lifted her leg and kissed his way up until he reached her navel. He rubbed his nose along the top of her panties.

"FP, what are you doing?" Alice ran her fingers through his hair.

FP paused to look at her. "Ally, I don't know what guys you've slept with, but if I come, you will too."

Alice laid her head back on the pillow. "No one, really." She muttered to herself.

"Hmmmmmm" FP had resumed nuzzling her panties. He suddenly stopped. "Wait, what?"

"What?" Alice said confused.

"What did you just say?" FP moved up and propped himself on his elbow.

Alice blushed furiously. "You heard that?"

"You bet I did. You're a virgin?"

Alice blushed even more and nodded. She turned her head to the side and looked away from him.

He placed his fingers on her chin and turned her head back to face him.

"Baby, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm just surprised. What was all that back there then?"

"You looked stressed. I hear the girls talk in the locker room. I wanted to do something nice. I'd never…"

FP took a deep breath. "Well, you're certainly a natural. I'd never have guessed." He kissed her tenderly. "You're amazing, Ally!"

Alice smiled at him shyly. "I'm glad you liked it. Are we going to sleep now?"

FP huffed. "We are certainly not. As I said before. If I come you will too. Always!" He moved his hand down her body. "Now, where was I?"

Alice giggled as his hand sneaked inside her panties. Then she moaned when she felt his thumb running over her nub. FP expertly ran his fingers along her folds and soon had her writhing under him.

"Oh, FP, that feels so good!" Alice gasped.

"I think I can make you feel even better." He tugged at her panties and she lifted her hips so that he could slide them down her legs.

He looked down at her naked form. "You're perfection."

She bit her lip and smiled as he kissed his way down her body. She would never forget how it felt like when his tongue touched her down there for the first time. FP smiled when he felt the shiver running through her whole body and her guttural moan as he put his best effort forward to please her as much as possible. He paused for a second just to steal a look at her face and was surprised to see her brow furrowed in concentration as she bit her lip.

"Ally, what on earth are you doing?" He asked quietly.

She opened her eyes to look at him. "It feels so good. I've never felt like that in my life. I was counting sheep in my head to make it last."

FP laughed loudly and shook his head. "You are full of surprises, babe! Count away, then."

He moved back to his previous position and the moment he brought his tongue back against her swollen nub, he felt her come undone. He sucked and licked her through her release, before wiping his mouth and chin against her belly and placing a kiss on her mouth.

"You can't have counted much past three." He said with a smirk and she laughed.

"That was amazing, FP!" She was still panting slightly.

He thought she looked adorable as he looked down at her flushed face and her slightly parted lips.

"You're amazing, Alice! You truly are. I can't wait for all the things I want to do to you."

Alice kissed him. "Neither can I. 10 days."

FP turned and spooned her against him. "If I can have 10 days of doing only this, I'll be the happiest guy."

He yawned and she stroked his arm.

"Forsythe….?"

"Hmmmmm" He mumbled sleepily.

'Will you let me do the dance?"

He opened his eyes. "How on earth do you know about the dance?" He groaned. "Let me guess, Penny?"

Alice nodded. "So? Will you let me?"

FP ran his hand over her side. "Fuck, no! Over my dead body! This here is for my eyes only."

Alice smiled and bit her lip. "But, it's the law."

"Fuck the law, Ally! Don't you even think of it!"

"Ok, Forsythe." Alice simply said, before she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Riverdale Police Station, present time

FP locked the cell door behind him and pocketed the key.

"Get some sleep. At 0800 you have a date with the Feds."

The ex-mercenary shot him a furious glare. "What about Frank Andrews? He's a mercenary too." He spat.

"Who? I don't know anyone by that name." FP simply said as he walked out.

He looked at Jughead standing against the wall with his arms crossed wearing his Serpent's leather jacket.

"What are you smiling at, Boy?"

Jughead just shook his head. "Dad, you're something else, you know that, right?

FP just smirked. "I have no idea what you mean."

"Talk about being a sheriff and a leader of a gang, indeed. Maybe you can work on having a modicum degree of separation in future?"

"Ha,Ha! Very funny, Jug! Just trying to help out Red, that's all."

They walked out of the station together and into FP's cruiser. Jughead turned towards his father.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

FP sighed loudly as he recognized the tone in his son's voice.

"What now, Jug? And no, you're not leaving Stonewall."

Jughead rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously. FP chuckled as he watched him. He had the same habit.

"It's not about Stonewall. And I'm sorry I'm bringing this up again. I am just about to finish my first chapter of the book and I was wondering. Did you ever see your father again after he was arrested?"

FP rolled his eyes. Here we go again.

"Yes, Jughead. I did."

He warily remembered the first time he set foot into the Riverdale jail.

Sunnyside trailer park, 25 years ago

"I swear FP, it was as if they saw us coming. Everywhere we tried to go, the pigs were already there." Tall Boy was exasperated.

FP ran a hand over his face as he looked at the tiny Ziplock bags filled with weed that were laying on the table in front of him.

"Someone gave away our routes, Tall Boy. You don't think it was Snake, do you?"

"I've heard rumblings, FP. I know he wants the crown, wants to move us into the hard stuff. Your old man always resisted it."

FP rubbed his tired eyes. "What do I do?"

Tall Boy placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think you already know what to do. Wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion, though. I know it's hard."

FP frowned and nodded. "I'll go and see him tomorrow."

Tall Boy shrugged. "Let me know if you want me to go with you." He waved at Alice, who was quietly observing from the kitchen.

Once he had left, Alice sat down next to FP and took his hands into hers. They felt clammy and she could see that he was shaking slightly.

"He won't be able to hurt you while he's in a cell." She said quietly.

FP turned towards her with haunted eyes. "I know that, Ally. Sometimes it's not just about the physical stuff. I just hoped I'd never have to see him again."

Alice stroked his face. "He'll know what to do and you'll be a better King for asking for his advice."

FP nodded and took a deep breath. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Alice picked-up one of the small bags.

"In the meantime, and since you have all this fine product lying around, what do you say to us having a bit of a relaxation session?"

FP opened one eye and smirked at her. "Your solution is to get high? Fine, but it'll cost you."

Alice was already expertly rolling the joint. "Hmmmm, Forsythe, I promise that you'll enjoy your payment. I'll even do you one better and help you get rid of some of the stuff once I'm back at school next week. Dating the bad girl comes with other benefits as well."

FP laughed. "Ok then, badass Alice! Let's go outside, though. Don't need the cops coming round' and having this place smelling of weed."

The next morning Alice and FP were both sitting on uncomfortable chairs at the police station, while FP waited to see his father. They had both dressed as respectably as possible, to prevent any unnecessary tension with the Sherriff.

"Forsythe Jones, you can go in now." The deputy called out to him and Alice grabbed his hand.

"You'll be fine, don't worry."

FP paled slightly and nodded at her gratefully, before he made his way into the other room. He felt a tremor in his hand as he opened the door and took a deep breath, before walking towards his father's cell.

"Took you long enough, Boy!" Forsythe Senior said gruffly.

FP looked at his father and realized that it had been years since he's seen him sober. The man actually looked good for once and he'd even shaved and washed his hair.

"Hi Dad." FP said quietly.

Forsythe Senior looked at his son and saw the dark circles under the boy's eyes. He looked to have aged years in a couple of days.

"Uneasy rests the crown?" He walked closer towards him and didn't miss FP flinching slightly.

FP rubbed his sweaty hands on his jeans. "Why me, Dad? You haven't ever really shown that you cared and yet you chose me?"

"Boy, I don't know how much time they'll give us to discuss what I know is on your mind." He imperceptibly raised his eyes towards the camera mounted on the wall and FP acknowledged him with his eyes. "I haven't gone a day without a drink for the past 10 years. Sitting here sober for 5 days made me think about a lot of things. And all I can say is that I'm sorry." He looked at the cast on his son's arm with a pained expression. "it's too late to ask for you to forgive me, but at least I wanted to apologize."

FP didn't say anything. It would take him a long time to process what his father had just said. But he knew one thing for sure. It was too late to make amends. Years of abuse, his mother leaving, sleepless nights of cowering in his bed waiting for his father to let out his anger on him were not going to be wiped away by one simple apology.

Forsythe Senior knew that. But he also didn't know if he would ever see his son again, so he had decided to speak his mind before continuing with what really had brought FP here.

"Son, I wouldn't have done it, if I didn't have faith in you as a man. And I'm saying man, not boy. Because that's what it's going to take." He looked at the camera again. "To walk down that aisle, raise a family and lead it."

FP chuckled slightly at his father's choice of words. "What do I do with ghosts from the past, who don't want us to be happy and see me raising and leading my family?"

Senior nodded, glad that his son was smart enough to play along with their word game.

"You'll have to make sure that they're as far as possible. There are laws that you can enact to make sure that happens."

FP shook his head in agreement. "Put in a restraining order, you mean?"

"Yes. There are others who can help and support you in getting him as far away as possible from you and your family."

Forsythe made a V sign with his fingers and FP understood. He wanted him to enact a vote to exile Snake.

"What if I don't have enough support?" FP asked.

"You will. All you have to do is trust the system."

"I understand, Dad. Another thing. I've been riding your bike to school and the roads are full of potholes." He moved his head slightly towards the deputy standing outside the door. "I don't want to put my family in danger. Do you think I can borrow the truck, or do you have another suggestion?"

"I don't want you driving the truck. Keep taking the bike but take the following route, it's safer."

FP listened as his father rattled off a list of street names and turns and committed them to his memory.

"Did you get that, or do I have to repeat it?" FP nodded and Senior looked at him intently. "Those roads should be clear. Make sure your Godfather knows that you're taking them, so that he can get the word out and to make sure you're safe."

FP had gotten all the information he needed for now.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll do that. How long will they be keeping you here?"

Senior just shrugged. "Probably another month. Then they'll move me to the penitentiary. I'll be gone for a long time. Manslaughter. 20 years minimum."

FP felt a sudden pang. It was all that he had wanted. For his old man to take-off and to never have to see him again. Yet, this seemed so final and he felt like he'd been left alone in the world.

"You'll be fine, Boy! You've got what it takes to make it. Don't come back here and don't come visit me in prison unless it's an family emergency."

The deputy opened the door and signalled that the time was up. FP extended his hand to his father. Senior took it and shook it. He held on to it longer than necessary.

"I'm proud of you, son. Always remember that. And I'm sorry. For everything."

FP nodded at him. "Be well, Dad." Without looking back he walked out the door.

Alice took one look at him and could see that he was drained. She placed her hand in his and gently guided him out of the building. Once they were outside, he hugged her tightly to him and she stroked his hair.

"You did it, FP. Did you get the answers you needed?

He nodded. "I know what I need to do. Will you be ok on your own for a night? I might need to take a long drive."

"Yes, of course I will. You just do what you need to do."

" - "

The following Monday Alice got out of bed before FP to have a shower and get ready for her first day back at school. She wanted to look exceptionally good today, as she was making her comeback on FP's arm. She knew that most girls secretly lusted after him, finding his brooding bad boy look incredibly sexy and she wanted to make sure that they knew he was taken.

She carefully applied her make-up and slipped into her favourite ripped jeans, which she paired with a black lace bodice and a demin shirt. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ally get out of there now! You're gong to make us late."

She opened the door and FP whistled appreciatively. "Fuck, you're looking hot, babe!"

Alice shot him an icy look. "Hopefully hot enough to keep the skanks at bay."

He pulled her towards him, and she could feel his hardened member pressing against her.

"You have no idea what that glare does to me, Ally. It's so damn hot! Save it for school, otherwise I'll throw you right back onto that bed."

Alice laughed and her face softened. "I feel the same when you go into your bossy King mode."

FP slapped her bottom playfully. "We both wear our masks well. Let's put them on outside the trailer." He ran his hand over her right breast and gave it at gentle squeeze. "And maybe in the bedroom once in a while."

He let go of her. "Now let me get in there and take a shower. I need a cold one!"

Alice giggled and went to the kitchen to fix them some coffee. One he was done he took a quick sip and they walked outside and got onto his bike. Alice wished she had a camera to record the looks of their fellow students when they saw FP casually strolling in with his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like we're causing quite the commotion. Shall we kiss to make this official?"

Alice nodded and offered her lips and he kissed her passionately.

Hermione was standing nearby next to Fred and she nearly dropped her books.

"My, my, Fred, you weren't kidding when you said that there's a new power couple in town. Now that's an explosive combination if I've ever seen one!"

Fred just smiled knowingly as he raised his hand towards Alice and FP. "Told ya'!"

Alice didn't see FP again until lunchtime. She walked through the cafeteria with her tray until he spotted him with the fellow Serpents in the far-left corner. They weren't wearing their jackets and there were no visible signs that they were in a gang. Yet, they exuded an air of quiet authority and Alice could see that the other students steered clear of them. FP spotted her and made room so that she could sit next to him.

He placed a hand on her thigh. "There's my girl. Thought you'd gotten lost. How's the day going?"

Alice started eating. "Ok, so far. Playing catch-up."

"Alice Smith, there you are!" They were interrupted by Penelope's nasal voice.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh fuck, if it isn't the psycho-ginger!" She glared at the girl standing by the table. "What do you want carrot-top?"

Penelope Blossom looked unfazed. "I have an envelope for you. You missed one week of school. Unless you want it to be noted as an unauthorized absence, you'll need to have this signed and returned by your parents."

Only FP and Tall Boy saw the almost unnoticeable look of panic that crossed Alice's face for the fraction of a second. FP squeezed Alice's hand under the table and shot a glance at his friend, who took the envelope out of Penelope's hand.

"Let me hold on to this while Alice eats. Anything else you need, Blossom?"

Penelope looked towards FP and blushed slightly, before turning her attention back towards Alice.

"There's also the matter of the missed assignments and I wondered if you've had a chance to hand them in yet. Otherwise I will have to report it to the Assistant Principal."

Alice slowly got up from her chair and walked over to Penelope, standing so close to her that their breasts nearly touched. She shot the redhead her iciest glare.

"Listen firebush, get out of my sight right now, unless you want a repeat of the last time we met. I can still see the bruise on your face. Don't make me give you a second one to match."

Penelope's face turned as red as her hair as she opened and closed her mouth angrily. FP put his arm around Alice's waist and gently pulled her onto his lap. He looked at Penelope.

"Blossom, get lost!" He said sharply.

Penelope huffed, but walked away and Alice turned towards FP furiously.

"FP, I don't need you protecting me at school. I can take care of myself."

FP tutted. "I know you can, Ally. Only too well, it seems. You just got back; she'll get you suspended. It's not worth it. Not over a fucking Blossom."

Alice was about to retort but just nodded tiredly instead. "I guess you're right."

He turned towards Tall Boy, who was still holding the envelope. "Will you take care of that and make sure he signs everything?"

Tall Boy nodded. "Sure thing, Boss!"

Alice looked at the lanky teenager and smiled. "Thank you."

Tall Boy just waved the envelope at her as he retreated. "Consider it taken care of."

Alice prepared to get up, but FP pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled her neck.

"Oh Ally, Ally, Ally! What did I tell you about what that icy glare does to me?"

Alice giggled. "You said I should save it for school. We're in school."

FP just shook his head and laughed as they got up to go to their respective classes.

"Firebush? Really?" He cocked his head in amusement.

Alice just shrugged. "I've used a lot of insults towards Penelope. Never seems to work to shake her off, though."

They reached the hallway and prepared to go their separate ways, when FP pulled Alice towards him for a kiss. He moved his lips to her ear and let his tongue slip inside it. "I know one bush that will be on fire when we get home!"

He grinned at her and left her standing in the middle of the hallway looking utterly frazzled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you know what’s coming next...Hope you liked the update.


	6. Chapter 6

Jones residence, present time

FP was sitting on the bed proofreading the latest report he had written about an accident. He heard the door open and saw Alice walking into the room.

"Alice, everything ok? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Not seen, FP. Heard." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think Betty and Jughead are having sex."

FP smiled and returned his attention back to the document. "Good for them."

Alice swatted his arm. "How can you be so flippant about this? We have to do something."

"You're kidding, right? They sleep in the same bed and have been dating for more than two years. You think they're only holding hands?" Now it was FP's turn to look shocked.

Alice let out an angry snort. "Of course not. But with us in the house? Aren't you even a little bit worried?"

"The only thing I'm worried about is of you bursting in there and interrupting them. I'd honestly be more concerned if they slept in the same bed and did nothing. Hope I raised Jug to be better than that." FP scoffed.

Alice swatted his arm even harder. "You're incorrigible, FP!"

FP laughed and pulled her towards him. "You're turning me on with all that hitting, woman! Come on! You know I'm right, don't you?"

Alice just huffed. "I guess so." She admitted. "Let's see how you feel when we catch JB in the act one day."

Now it was FP's turn to pale. "Don't even dare saying that! She's only 14!"

Alice straddled him and placed a kiss on his lips. "Hmmmm, Sheriff! And I was 15 when you took my innocence, remember?"

FP smiled as he ran his hands up and down her back. "That was different. How could I forget!"

Alice rubbed herself against him. "You're as sexy now as you were then, Forsythe. You were my first and I hope you'll be my last."

FP groaned as he turned them so that he was laying on top of her. He kissed her and looked down at her with a smirk.

"Still counting sheep, Al?"

Alice giggled. "Not for a long time. Could have been counting up to a million with Hal and still nothing would've happened."

FP laughed as he kissed his way down her body. "I bet I can make you come before you reach 15."

Sunnyside trailer park, 25 years ago.

Alice moved the razor over her legs for the third time, and triple checked that she hadn't missed any spot. She stepped out of the shower and blow-dried her hair until it was falling in loose, fluffy curls around her face. She spritzed a few drops of the only concoction that loosely resembled perfume on her neck and chest. Nervously, she rummaged through her underwear to see if she could find anything even remotely sexy and when she couldn't, she dejectedly chose a pair of plain black panties instead.

Scratching her head, she next thought about clothes. What did one wear to an encounter that would result in the loss of her virginity? She decided against her normal choice of black leather and low-cut clothes and rummaged through FP's drawer instead, where she found a white shirt that he must have used for one of the school formals. She put it on and knotted it at her midriff, before pairing it with a pair of black jeans.

She applied minimal make-up and made her way to the White Wyrm. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the biker bar and walked inside. Being that it was a Friday night, the Wyrm was full of people. She walked over to the bar and caught Hog Eye's attention, who immediately stopped what he was doing and walked over to her.

"Hey, Alice. Looking very demure for a Friday night at the Wyrm." He said with a wink. "What can I get you, doll?"

Alice debated if she should get two beers but decided against it. "Do we have wine? Something sparkly?"

Hog Eye snorted in disgust. "Yes. We keep it for the Northsiders who visit. Are you sure?"

Alice nodded and watched him as he poured the dubious looking liquid into a glass. "Is FP upstairs?" She asked and Hog Eye nodded. "I'll need two then." Hog Eye laughed. "Good luck getting the King to drink this shit. What are you celebrating?"

Alice just smiled, took the two glasses and walked upstairs.

"Lucky guy." Hog Eye muttered under his breath as he watched her retreat.

"Hey, do you think we can get a beer over here." He heard Tall Boy's voice bellowing out. "Don't appreciate that view too much. If you know what's good for you."

Hog Eye passed his friend a beer. "What was that all about?" Tall Boy asked.

Hog Eye just shrugged. "Guess the King's about to get laid."

Alice knocked on the door to the office. "Come in." FP said in an authoritative voice. He looked up from the papers on his desk and his hardened expression softened when he spotted her.

"Hey Ally, I wasn't expecting you. Did we have plans?" He eyed the two glasses nervously. "Did I miss anything?"

Alice smiled at him and shook her head. She slowly walked over to him and sat on his lap. FP pulled her towards him for a kiss.

"Hmmmm, you smell good." He murmured and looked down her cleavage. "Is that my shirt?"

Alice nodded. "Do you like seeing me in it?"

FP nuzzled her neck and traced the outline of her breasts with his fingers. "You look good in anything."

Alice handed him the glass of wine. FP looked at it dubiously. "Are we celebrating something? I'm more of a beer type of guy."

Alice bit her lip and blushed slightly. "Two weeks." She whispered in his ear.

He looked puzzled. "Is that a remarkable anniversary?"

Alice nodded. "Take me home, Forsythe!"

The realization suddenly hit him, and he opened his eyes wide. "Oh, babe! Are you sure? Nothing hurts anymore?"

She just took his hand in hers and pulled him up. "Can work wait?"

FP hugged her towards him and ran a hand over her bottom. "It can now!"

He walked briskly down the stairs with Alice in tow and briefly stopped by the bar. "Tall Boy, you're in charge. Don't call me unless it's an emergency. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tall Boy smirked as he watched them leave.

"Told you!" Hog Eye said knowingly. "Who's staring now?"

Tall Boy just shook his head as raised his beer towards Hog Eye. "Lucky bastard. That's one fine piece of ass!"

FP handed Alice his helmet and revved the bike. She sat behind him and put her arms around his waist. As they drove the short distance to his trailer, she peppered his neck with kisses and put her hands under his t-shirt to stroke his chest. FP was a mess when they reached his home.

"You're a vixen, Smith! Are you trying for this to be over before we even get started?"

Alice giggled as her hands ghosted over his erection. "Had much experience with vixens, Forsythe? Hope you're not the "only one round" type of guy."

FP just grunted as he dragged her into the trailer. He pressed her against the door and kissed her hard.

"You're going to regret that comment, babe!"

Alice moaned loudly and tried to lift herself so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. She winced and decided against it. FP pulled back. "Everything ok?" He asked worriedly. Alice nodded and pulled him towards her for another kiss. "Ribs." He ran his thumbs over her mid-section. "Let's leave the gymnastics for another time. Bed?" Alice nodded and followed him into their bedroom.

He sat on the bed and Alice straddled him and pulled his t-shirt off. She ran her hands across his chest as he sucked on the skin just below her breastbone. Alice let out a small yelp and he realized that he had left a mark. "Sorry." He murmured, as he ran his tongue over it to soothe the sting and focusing on her neck instead. Alice threw her head back and ran her fingers through his hair. He started playing with the knot on her shirt and swiftly undid it, before popping the buttons open one by one. The shirt fell to the sides and he let out a deep breath when he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. He cupped her breasts in his hands and ran his thumbs over the pink nipples.

He let out a wolf whistle. "Those are great tits, Ally!"

Alice laughed and ran her hands over his pecs. "Yours aren't too bad either, Forsythe."

He chuckled as he turned them so that he was laying next to her. FP focused his attention on her breasts, alternating between sucking one nipple and running his fingers over the other until Alice was writhing under his ministrations. She lifted her hips in exasperation.

"FP, I need more."

He placed his hand between her legs, pretending to inspect the seam.

"So impatient, darling! Where do you want me to touch you? Right here?"

He rubbed his hand against her crotch. He wasn't being particularly gentle, and Alice moaned loudly at the friction.

"Yes, right there. Just like that."

FP could feel the dampness through the thick fabric and took a deep breath to calm his own nerves. Alice opened the button of her jeans and shimmied out of them, pulling her underwear off at the same time.

FP moved away from her for a moment to do the same and she took the opportunity to take off the shirt she was wearing and throwing it on the floor. Alice reached down to touch him, but he grabbed her hand before she could reach her intended target.

"Not now, Ally. I'm already barely holding it together. Tonight, this needs to be about you."

Alice sulked and he smiled as he placed a kiss on her lips. He moved his hand back between her legs and ran his thumb down the length of her.

"You're so wet, babe."

Alice mewed in content. "I've been thinking about this all day."

FP took a deep breath as he circled the swollen nub. "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

He continued stroking her and he inserted one finger into her. Alice's eyes opened wide and she clamped her legs shut in response. While she'd become used to his expert fingers pleasuring her, this was new. FP momentarily stopped and looked down at her.

"You're ok?" Alice nodded.

"Open up for me, babe, I promise I won't hurt you."

Yet! FP thought to himself. She looked so fragile under him and he hated the thought of having to cause her any pain. He also knew that there was no way around it, so the only thing he could do was to make sure she was as ready as possible. This was probably the only time in his life he regretted being more well-endowed than most.

He continued to slowly move his finger in and out of her and, hearing no objections, he added a second one. Alice relaxed as she got used to the new sensation.

"Hmmmm, I can get onboard with that." She panted.

FP added a third finger and Alice winced slightly as she felt a twang of pain. FP stopped again.

"Did that hurt?" She looked into his worried eyes. "Only a little. Please don't stop."

FP nodded but removed one finger. She felt so tight. This wasn't going to be easy. He continued using only two fingers to spread her juices. Soon he felt Alice squeezing around his fingers. She closed her eyes and started to count sheep in her head. FP smirked as he saw her brow furrow in concentration.

"Ally! Babe! Now is not the time to be delaying this. I really need you to come now. I don't know if you will later and I'm barely holding it together."

Alice opened her eyes and smiled at him. "So impatient, darling!"

She moaned loudly as he focused his attention on her nub with his thumb. FP let out a breath of relief when he felt her contracting around him, her whole body shaking with the powerful release.

"Oh, FP!" She moaned loudly as she looked at him with glassy eyes.

"That's my girl!" He kissed her tenderly and moved to lay next to her. Alice stroked his chest. She was overcome with a sudden feeling of nervousness.

"Do you have something? I went by the family center and they gave me the pill. I started taking it a couple of days ago, but they said that it would take two weeks for it to take effect. So, it may be safer to use a condom. They gave me some. I can go and get them, if you don't have one."

FP turned so that he was facing her. He stroked her flushed cheek and kissed her to stop her nervous babbling.

"Shhhhhh, please don't be scared. I'll be gentle, I promise."

Alice nodded and watched him as he opened the drawer of his bedside table to take out a condom. He held the packet in his hand.

"Ready to do this, princess?" Alice nodded again as he sheathed himself.

He moved on top of her and tried to keep as much weight as possible on his arms. It wasn't easy as he was still in a cast, but he knew from his own experience that broken ribs took a long time to heal. Alice opened her legs to accommodate him and he pushed the hair back from her face.

"It's about time your cherry gets popped, Smith! It seriously adds no value to your bad girl rep."

Alice giggled at his attempt to lighten the situation with his crude remark.

"Well, if you say so, Forsythe." She winked at him and he felt her body relax.

He looked at her flushed face and into her crystal blue eyes. "If I'm hurting you too much, tell me and I'll stop. That includes your ribs."

Alice nodded and he slowly inserted himself into her. Alice gasped slightly at the intrusion and squeezed her eyes shut. FP was watching her closely.

"Breathe, baby! Open your eyes and look at me." He slowly inserted himself a bit more and stopped. "How you doin'?"

Alice took a deep breath and ran her hands up and down his back.

"Ok. Just takes a bit getting used to."

FP nodded and kissed her sweaty forehead. He moved down to her mouth and kissed her hard while simultaneously breaking through her barrier. He felt her gasp more than he heard it. She dug her nails in his back and he froze.

"I'm so sorry, Ally! I've got you, I've got you!" He kissed away the tear that was running down her cheek. "This should've been be the worst part of it."

Alice tried to relax her muscles as she waited for the sting to subside. Everything burned and it felt like she was being impossibly stretched. She tentatively wrapped one of her legs around his waist and wiggled her hips slightly. FP groaned loudly.

"I hope you have no expectations of this lasting very long today." He pressed into her until he was all in and she gasped again.

"Was that too much?"

Alice took another deep breath. "Just give me a minute."

"You're so tight, Ally. You feel amazing."

She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. The pain had subsided a little bit, but it was still far from comfortable.

"I think you can move." She whispered and FP rocked back and forth gently.

He could tell that she was putting on a brave face and he didn't want to prolong her pain, not that he would've been able to. He thrust into her once more, before groaning and collapsing on top of her. Alice let out a relieved breath as she kissed the side of his head, just above his ear. While her body craved him and she'd felt a pang of lust at the end, she was glad it was over for now.

FP kissed her tenderly. "I'm sorry I had to hurt you."

Alice smiled at him sweetly. "It wasn't that bad. I think I can get used to this. You're big, but you were so gentle. Thank you."

FP moved a sweaty strand of hair away from her face. "I promise you this will be the only time we do this without you coming." He pulled out of her and removed the condom. Alice wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Was it good for you?" She asked shyly.

FP opened his eyes in amazement. "Are you kidding me? Of course it was. I had the best time."

Alice looked relieved. It wasn't often that she felt insecure, but she had often wondered how she would measure up to the other girls FP had fooled around with.

He turned onto his side so that he could face her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." She answered truthfully.

FP stroked her hip and smirked. "So, I'm guessing this is not a good time for me to prove that I'm not a 'only one round' type of guy?"

Alice looked slightly shocked. "FP, I don't think I can..."

He squeezed her bottom gently. "Just kiddin', babe. That was more than enough for now. Tomorrow morning I'll kiss it all better, I promise."

Alice smiled and yawned. FP could tell she was exhausted. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. When he returned, he was holding a damp washcloth.

"Let's get you cleaned up." He gently placed it between her legs and ran it over her center and her thighs.

Alice looked at him gratefully. "Lucky I'm in charge of the laundry."

FP laughed and laid back down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and placed small kisses onto her neck.

"Let's go to sleep. This was the best night ever."

Alice nodded and stroked his arm. "I'm so happy my first time was with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Recommendations for future chapters are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Greendale, present time

FP carefully navigated the cruiser through the rain while resting his right hand on Alice's thigh. They had gone out on a rare dinner date to an upscale restaurant in Greendale and were now making their way back home. As the kids had made their own plans, FP had agreed to let them borrow the truck, leaving him and Alice with the sheriff cruiser. Taking the car out on private business was not entirely lawful, however FP had figured that neither was him leading a gang, so he had taken it anyhow. The storm had picked-up in the last hour and FP was driving very slowly.

Alice was half-dozing in the passenger seat, having had more than her usual share of drinks and an excellent meal. She was suddenly startled out of her sleepy state by a loud crackling on the radio. She could hardly make out what was being said, but it related to a car accident.

"Is there supposed to be so much static on the line? One can hardly decipher what is being said."

"We're picking up the Greendale frequency, that's why." FP just shrugged it off.

He was about to turn the radio off completely, when it caught his attention that the accident seemed to have happened just a mile away from them. He turned towards Alice.

"It's not my jurisdiction but since we're so close, I might just swing by and see if I can assist until the Greendale sheriff gets there."

Alice just nodded and FP slowly turned the car around. Five minutes later they saw the overturned SUV. FP put the lights on and stopped next to the car. They could see a female driver sitting motionless in the vehicle, her head bloodied by the impact.

FP jumped out of his cruiser, closely followed by Alice. He reached through the broken window to feel for a pulse and as the woman's head rolled towards him in the process, he took a step back.

"FP, what's happening? Is she dead? Should I call 911?"

"No. There's a pulse." FP said slowly.

"Right. I am calling 911." Alice was punching the number into her cell phone, when she felt FP's arm on hers.

"It's Penny."

Alice just looked at him. "You know her? What's wrong? We need to call."

"It's Penny Peabody, Alice."

Alice slowly raised her hand to her mouth. "Oh my God, that's a name I haven't heard in over 20 years. We have to help her."

FP closed his eyes. "She tried to kill Jug. She threatened Betty. Maybe we should just drive away."

Alice looked at him incredulously. "Wait, what? How come I don't know about any of this?"

FP just shrugged. "You were too busy being a Farmie."

Penny moaned softly and Alice kneeled next to the car.

"Penny, can you hear me? It's Alice, Alice Smith. I'm here with FP. We're going to get some help."

Penny's eyes opened upon hearing FP's name. She looked scared.

"Please don't let me die." She whispered.

Alice was on the phone to 911 and FP looked into Penny's eyes.

"You're so damn lucky Alice is here. I was seriously considering driving off and leaving you to bleed out like you deserve."

"I'm sorry, FP! I really am. Please help me!"

FP just scoffed and stood-up again. Alice had finished her call and was back kneeling next to the vehicle. She slowly stroked Penny's hair.

"It's ok, Penny. They're on their way. You're going to be ok. Do you remember me?"

Penny managed a small nod. "Thank you Ally. You were always a good friend."

*******

Sunnyside trailer park, 25 years ago

Alice and Penny were laying on top of FP's bed scrolling through the pages of the latest Glamour magazine. Once again, they were stuck together for the afternoon, while the men were out on illegal Serpent business. The TV was blaring in the background and Penny was taking notes on whatever they were watching in case the cops came around to ask questions later.

Alice reached for a cigarette and knocked over Penny's notebook by accident. As she bent down to pick it up, she saw the drawing of a serpent on one of the pages.

"What's this?" She handed the lit cigarette to Penny.

"That's the outline for a Serpent tattoo. I'm the one doing them now for most of the guys. Guess I'm good at drawing."

"Give me one." Alice shimmied out of her shorts. "Right here." She pointed to her thigh.

Penny looked at her incredulously. "Are you crazy, Ally? There's no way! FP would kill me."

Alice looked defiant. "Don't you worry about it. I'll handle FP."

Penny just shook her head. "I'm not risking it. You haven't even joined."

"I'm more of a Serpent than many, Penny. Just because he won't let me do the Dance. I deserve it. No one will see it there."

"FP will. It's not like you two are celibate. He'll have my head. And I don't even have the tools here. That's something you'll need to discuss with him."

Alice looked disappointed. Then she thought of something and smiled.

"I'll be right back."

Penny watched her warily as she returned a few second later carrying her backpack. She put in on top of the bed and started rummaging in it, until she produced a black, a red and a green sharpie.

"Make me a pretend one." She tossed the pens towards Penny.

Penny was looking very dubious. "I don't know Alice; he won't be happy."

Alice was already laying on her side, wearing only her t-shirt and her panties.

"Come on Penny, I just want to see what it would look like. We can wash it off before they come back."

Penny knew that she'd lost the battle. She shrugged and picked up the black sharpie. She carefully got to work and drew the outline of the snake. If anything, Penny was a perfectionist and she took her time in making sure that the drawing was as close as the real thing as possible.

Just as she was putting the final red touches on the snake's tongue, the door slammed shut and FP walked into the room. It only took a fraction of a second for him to realize what was going on and his face turned thunderous.

"Penny, what the fuck are you doing?" His voice was quiet but it resembled a growl.

Penny shuddered and quickly got up.

"FP, you're back. Nothing…we were just…we were going to…"

Alice jumped off the bed and placed herself in front of Penny.

"FP, it was my fault. Please don't be angry at Penny. I asked her to do this."

FP took a deep breath. Alice could see he had turned pale with rage and it wasn't a good sign.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Penny." He whispered.

Penny quickly gathered her stuff and moved to get past FP. He grabbed her arm just as she was stepping through the door.

"We'll discuss this later."

Penny shot him a scared look and nodded, before quickly retreating. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Go wash it off." He said curtly.

Alice just glared at him. "No!"

FP shot her a furious look. "Alice…I'm not asking."

Alice scoffed. "You're what? Issuing an order? As the Serpent King? Well, newsflash, FP! I'm not one of your subjects."

FP slammed his fist against the wall. "No, you're not. And I'll make sure you won't ever be."

He turned around and walked into the kitchen. Alice followed him and as soon as she was facing him, she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him against the trailer wall.

"Fuck you, FP!"

He stumbled back and looked at her with wide eyes as she picked up the vase behind her. He ducked out of the way just in time as she threw it at him. It smashed to pieces against the wall, just inches away from his head.

"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST IT?" He shouted at her.

Alice got down on her knees and crawled towards the shattered pieces to pick up the 20-dollar bills that lay scattered among them. She made a fist and smashed it into FP, just above his groin.

"You know what this is, FP? Money, I made by pushing your product at school. Money, that's being used to put food on the table."

"Babe!" FP reached to touch her face, but she slapped his hand away. She got back up.

"Don't you fucking babe me, Forsythe!" Her eyes were spewing fire now. "I deserve this. More than anyone. I bring in money! I clean you up when you're hurt! I was there when you went to see your father! I never ask where you've been and what you did! I give you advice! I DESERVE THIS!"

"Ally, please!"

"And you know what, FP? I sat in the Wyrm last week and watched Birdie do the Dance. Watched her giving you a LAP DANCE! Watched you putting your jacket on HER! What does she contribute besides pouring drinks at the bar once a week? Just because she's Mustang's girlfriend she gets to be in!"

FP opened his mouth to speak, but Alice silenced him with a glare.

"Shut-up, FP! I've been living here for a month. Do you know how it made me feel when I saw her on your lap, basically naked? And did I say anything? No, because I know it's the law. I just stood there, while everyone was looking at me, pitying me. I can't stand people taking pity on me! But I did it for YOU!"

FP grabbed Alice's hand. She tried to pull away, but he held her in a tight grip.

"Ally, come on! You're my Queen!"

Alice just dropped her shoulders. When she looked at him, her eyes were a mix of pain and anger.

"No, I'm not your Queen! Right now I'm just a hole for you to get your dick wet when you get home."

FP narrowed his eyes angrily. "YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT TRUE!" He raised his voice again.

Alice just looked at him, her nostrils flaring. He ran his hand across his face.

"I'm not having you do the Dance."

"What's the big deal, FP? It's not like I'll be naked. What if we go down to Sweetwater river and I'm wearing a bikini? The guys would see that too."

FP turned against the wall and slammed his hands against it.

"It's not the same. Ally! I'm not having you strip in front on a bunch of drunk Serpents! I just can't!"

He took a minute to take a few deep breaths. When he turned around, his eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets. Alice had removed her t-shirt and was wearing his leather jacket. She was perched on top of the kitchen counter, her legs crossed in a way that gave him a perfect view of the fake tattoo.

"Fuck, Alice!" He said breathlessly.

He walked towards her, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"I want this, FP! I need this jacket. I need you to make me a part of it."

FP nodded slowly. "Perhaps you're right. I'll find a way to make it happen."

"When?"

"I'll go get Penny and have her come over with her kit. Since she already drew the outline, it's a shame to let it go to waste."

Alice jumped off the counter and sauntered towards him. She placed her arms around his neck and shot him an icy glare.

"You can go get her in a little while."

FP smirked and grabbed her bottom as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He squeezed it and his fingers ghosted over her panties.

"Jesus, Alice! How long have you been wet like this?"

Alice bit his ear a bit more forcefully than he was used to.

"Since you grabbed my hand." She panted.

FP opened his eyes in wonder. "That turned you on?"

Alice nodded as she ground herself against him. "Once in a while you can stop treating me like I'm made of glass, Forsythe."

FP growled and fastened his teeth onto her chest. "You want to play rough?"

Alice dug her hands into his hair. "Yes! Right here in the kitchen!"

FP moved so that she was perched on top of the counter. He placed his hands on her breasts and squeezed them, before running his teeth over her nipples and biting her gently. Alice moaned loudly and pulled his t-shirt over his head. She raked her fingernails along his back and FP feared that she would draw blood.

She moved her hands down to his belt and undid it, before lowering his jeans to the floor, together with his boxers. She wrapped her hand around his hardened member and squeezed it.

"How long have you been like this, Forsythe?" She asked softly.

FP grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her lips. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Since you threw that vase at me."

Alice started to laugh, but he silenced her with a kiss. Even when he was kissing her roughly and as their tongues battled for dominance, Alice was still amazed at how soft his mouth was. It was almost as if he knew exactly where their perfect balance was. She trusted him implicitly, which was what made her risk her next move. She slowly got off the counter and lowered her panties while always maintaining eye contact with him. Once she had stepped out of them, she turned around and bent over the counter.

She heard FP draw a deep breath. "Oh, Ally!"

He placed his hands on her bottom and squeezed it, before delivering a light spank. Alice moaned loudly and pushed her bottom out even further. FP thought he was going to lose his mind. He fingered her nub and roughly inserted two fingers into her.

"Have you been a bad girl, Alice Smith?"

Alice felt a shiver run over her entire body as she heard his commanding voice.

"Yes." She gasped.

He removed his fingers and squeezed her bottom again.

"Hmmmm, and what should I do with you?"

Alice let out a loud moan. "Spank me."

FP smiled and raised his hand to deliver a hard smack to her upturned bottom. Alice could feel the wetness pooling between her legs at the sting. FP saw it as well. He raised his hand again and delivered another three hard swats in rapid succession. Alice's bottom had turned red now and he lowered his head to place his tongue where he knew she wanted it. The moment he touched her, Alice screamed loudly, and he licked and sucked her through her release.

He didn't give her any time to recover and inserted himself into her in one swift move. Alice tensed for a second. She was still fairly new to having sex and his size and the position she was in was making it slightly painful. He immediately paused his movement.

"Are you ok?" He asked softly.

Alice nodded. "Yes, I just need a minute."

She tentatively moved her hips so that she could adjust to his size. Once she found the right angle, she pushed herself against him.

"Now it's ok. Move, please."

FP moved in and out of her slowly and at a steady pace. Alice let her head fall back and moaned loudly, when he hit one particular spot and he focused his movements on that.

"Harder, Forsythe." She gasped.

FP let out an almost animalistic groan. "God, Ally! You don't know what you're doing to me!"

He increased his pace and knowing that he was almost there, he brought his hands around her to stroke her folds and pinch her nipple. Alice screamed as she came one more at the same time as he did. FP stilled and pulled her up so that he could hold her body flush against him. He ran his hands under his jacket and stroked her tenderly as he felt himself go soft.

"Ally, that was…I have no words…"

Alice turned around and kissed him gently.

"That was amazing, FP. I never thought it could be like that. I think I like to play rough."

FP kissed her nose, her cheeks and her neck softly.

"I never thought it could be like that either, babe. You're out of this world."

She ruffled his hair. "You're still going to get Penny, right?"

FP grabbed her jacket and gently pulled her towards him. "I'll go there now. I suggest you clean yourself up a bit. You smell of amazing sex. Can I have my jacket back?"

Alice laughed quietly and handed him his jacket, before disappearing into the bathroom. FP pulled it on and walked towards Hog Eye's trailer. He knocked on the door and Hog Eye opened it. He looked at FP with a worried expression.

"Listen, FP, she's sorry. Please don't be too hard on her. I already told her she shouldn't have done it."

FP just nodded and walked into the trailer. Penny jumped up from the couch and clutched her hands together. She rubbed them nervously.

"I'm sorry, FP. I really am."

FP looked her up and down. "I'm not too happy with you, Penny. But for now, I suggest you dry those sweaty hands and go get your kit. Alice is ready for you."

Penny looked at him in surprise. "You're letting her get the tattoo?"

FP nodded. "It's a great design. Would be a shame to let it go to waste. And no, she won't do the Dance, Hog Eye!"

His friend nodded. "Everyone is talking about that and no one expects it. She deserves to be made officially your Queen, FP."

"Ok, then. Are you ready, Penny? Sorry, Hog Eye. You can't come."

Hog Eye smirked at him. "Queen's getting a tattoo that's only for the King to see. Smart move."

"Go make yourself useful and go to my office to find a jacket." FP tossed him the keys.

He walked back to the trailer with Penny, where Alice was already laying on the bed waiting. She smiled at Penny, looking a bit nervous.

"Will it hurt?"

Penny nodded. "A little bit. FP, can you get me some ice?"

FP walked towards the kitchen and Penny sat down on the bed.

"You look like you had a good time. Used sex to convince the King?"

Alice shook her head and bit her lip. "Nah, I made sure I convinced him beforehand."

"Smart move." Penny said appreciatively.

FP got back with the ice and sat next to Alice to hold her hand. For the next two hours Penny concentrated on giving Alice the best tattoo she could. When she was finished, FP whistled appreciatively.

"That looks great, Penny."

The girl grinned proudly. "They keep getting better and better."

She had gathered her tools, just as Mustang knocked on the door. FP opened it and took the jacket. He went back to the bedroom, where he found Alice examining the tattoo in front of the mirror.

He stood behind her and ran his fingers lightly over the inflamed area.

"Are you happy now, babe?" He asked softly.

She kissed him tenderly. "I am. I finally feel like I belong somewhere."

"Guess there's only one thing missing now." He took the jacket and held it open for her.

She put it on and it fit like a glove. He hugged her towards him and she looked back into the mirror, her eyes misting over when she saw the two adjacent logos on the black leather.

"Now, I feel like a Queen. Thank you, FP!"

She would never forget that night, when they both walked into the Wyrm; her thigh sore from rubbing against her black leather skirt, her jacket wrapped tight around her body. The Serpents had moved to the side to let them pass and as they reached the stage, they had broken into a thunderous applause. FP thought that she'd never looked happier.

When they returned to the trailer hours later, the light was on inside. FP had protectively moved in front of her and had already pulled a pocket knife from his boot. He had slowly opened the door and had stood rooted to the spot.

"Mom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this update. Please let me know if you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story. The next chapter will deal with more questions from their offspring, as they process the information. It will continue being set between the present and the past. If you have any suggestions or comments, please let me know.


End file.
